What You Tell Them
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: Steve goes on a personal mission of sorts to try and catch his husband talking to their not yet born child. Something the inventor denies. "Why would I do that, it's not like the baby can hear me let alone understand."


"Tony has entered the elevator and is on his way up." J.A.R.V.I.S. informed, causing Steve's head to snap up and away from his book. Right, go time.

After marking his page, the super soldier placed the book on the side table and flicked off the lamp, but then reconsidered. He turned it back on, then off, then on but on a dimmed setting. What would be best, did Tony need to see him? Steve definitely wasn't going to see his husband.

"Tony just passed the living room and is making his way to you." Shoot, not enough time.

Abandoning the lamp, leaving it on a dim glow, Steve laid down on the edge of the bed in what he hoped was a natural position. Then came the question of whether he should lift up his shirt to reveal his baby bump. He did want to incite Tony to speak to the child like he knew he did, but the inventor denied such suspicions, clamming that it seemed childish and pointless considering the infant couldn't understand him. Steve would catch him in the act, mainly because it sounded adorably sweet to the older.

So the blond pushed up his shirt and tried to get in a comfortable yet believable sleeping position. Before he could reconsider whether it seemed far to obvious, the sound of the door opening behind him caused his body to stiffen.

"Steve?" Came Tony's voice in a whisper and when he received no response, sighed lightly. "I'm home." The inventor would have preferred his husband to be up and ready to welcome him back but understood that being pregnant probably took a lot of energy. More then Steve would ever admit, but they had both agreed that it was all worth it.

Without his husband to keep him company, Tony decided to go straight for the shower, clean off the sweat of being in a business suit for five hours then the Iron Man suit for two more.

Steve didn't dare move until he heard the shower behind the closed bathroom door. He then shifted a bit, more out of guilt at how lonely his love had sounded when announcing he was home then discomfort. It was an awkward wait as Steve lay restlessly for his husband to return but stayed in position. He was on a mission, had to keep his act up if he wanted to catch him.

After about ten minutes of one hand playing with the ring on his wedding finger and the other gently rubbing his stomach, the super soldier finally heard the water shut off. Tony emerged, still a bit damp, and proceeded to slip on some loose fitting clothing, not bothering to consider the fact that the shirt he now wore was Steve's. Once clothed he turned to the bed, intending to tuck in behind his husband and join him in sleep, but then stopped. His eye's scan over his sleeping love, and then his eye's fell on Steve's enlarged stomach. Tony glanced around the room, as if half expecting to find someone other then his lover, before approaching the bed. As quietly as he could, the inventor sat down on the floor in front of the super soldier and simply watched for a long moment before lifting his hands and gently placing then palm down on the baby bump.

The sudden touch caused Steve to flinch, shocking both Tony and the blond but, with a pounding heart and shallow breath, the super soldier relaxed his body. The inventor let out a sigh, thankful that he hadn't woken his sleeping lover, before letting his hands slowly roam, creasing the stretched skin.

"Hey baby." He whispered, eye's glued to the olders stomach. "How are you today? My day was hard, super busy with all the extra training we have to do now that S.H.I.E.L.D. has lost it's best agent. But it's okay, it'll all be worth it when arrive.

I can't wait till you get out here, I'm gonna teach you so much, but not in the way my dad did. I won't ignore you and force you to go to some snobby prep school, I'll teach you everything myself. I'll be with you as much as I can. And when I can't, you'll always have your other daddy. He'll teach you all the boring stuff like manners, but also how to be a great leader.

God, your gonna be the most kick ass person in existence. As long as you remember the recipe to success. You've gotta have my wit and ingenuity. You'll have Steve's polite and excepting outlook along with his leadership skills. And make sure you get my handsome face and Steve's cute butt."

*Pfft* Shoot, cover blown.

* * *

Yay random mpreg!

Tanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
